Over the past several years, as our society has gotten more and more active, people have looked for easier and more convenient ways to handle regular tasks. One of these regular tasks is the giving of gifts. Today's consumers are more often giving gift cards in place of actually purchasing a present for someone, for convenience purposes. However, many consumers have expressed guilt for simply giving a gift card, rather than purchasing an actual gift for someone. Some consumers would like to present a gift card to a recipient in a more attractive and personal manner than simply enclosing it in a standard greeting card or envelope. Greeting card companies have responded to this by providing greeting cards designed specifically to hold gift cards. However, gift card holding greeting cards are but a small fraction of the total greeting cards that are produced and they do not utilize the numerous existing designs of greeting cards. Accordingly, there is a need to present gift cards in an attractive manner to express to a recipient an extra effort on behalf of the gift giver and a need to increase the available options of greeting cards with which gift cards may be given. The claimed subject matter presented in this application addresses these needs, among others.